Blossom's New Love
by pie11402
Summary: When Brick humiliates Blossom after she confessed her feelings for him, how will he react when he finds her diary and finds out she's crushing on a new guy? Does he laugh? Does he tease her? Or...could he have developed new feelings for her? How far will Brick go to win back the girl that stole his heart after he crushed hers?
1. Blossom and Paule

New story! Yay! XD 

I do not own the PPG or the RRB, but I do own Paule, which is based on me BTW. LOL. ;)

Blossom was walking down the hall of high school. Kids snickered and laughed at her. She was always considered nerdy. Her sisters were really popular. Bubbles and Buttercup had tons and tons of friends. But she only had one. Paule was her name. She was unpopular too, she liked sports and boyish stuff, she was just like Buttercup, except she had darker eyes and had longer hair, just like her and her sisters she had super powers. She had accidentally drank some chemical x when she and Blossom were hanging out in the Professor's lab. Paule had saved her from getting beat up by a bunch of bullies in the summer, ever since that day they were best friends. She was really glad she had become friends with her, she would always beat up the bullies when they hurt her or laughed at her. They were best friends since high school started. _I wonder where Paule is right now. _Blossom thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was punched in the shoulder.

"Wassup dude?" Paule asked her. She smiled warmly. Paule was wearing a black and green striped hoodie on, and under it was a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. She had ripped dark gray jeans and dark green converse on.

"Oh hi Paule, I was wondering where you were at." Blossom replied. She flashed a small smile.

"I was just over there beating the shit out of those people that laughed at you earlier." Paule laughed.

"Language." Blossom replied. She playfully hit Paule softly on her arm. They laughed together.

Blossom stopped in her tracks. Paule stopped too. "Umm, earth to Blossom?" Paule waved her hand in Blossom's face. Paule gave up after ten seconds of trying to get her attention. She turned her face to see what she was staring at. It was Brick Joshua Jojo. Captain of the football team. "Oh bullshit, you're still into that dipshit Brick" Paule sighed.

"What? Hey, he isn't a dipshit he's dreamy!" Blossom argued.

"Can't you just like someone else for a change or something?" Paule groaned.

"I can't, he's just too cute." Blossom blushed.

"Well can you at least tell him and get it over with?" Paule asked, getting annoyed.

"Maybe when we're alone…but until then I can't." She told Paule.

"Don't worry Bloss, I can help you on this one!" Paule assured Blossom.

"And how are you planning on doing tha-" Blossom was cut off by Paule dashing off while using her super speed.

"Wait! Paule get back here!" Blossom ran to go find where Paule had ran off to.


	2. Blackmail

I do not own the PPG or RRB , but I do own myself. aka Paule.

Paule was dashing across the hallway looking for Brick's brother. His name was Boomer, he was popular too. Not as popular as Brick and Butch, but still popular. He was the weakest of the three, so it would be easy to get answers out of him.

"Where the hell did that little shit go to?!" Paule said, getting frustrated. She finally spotted him by the water fountain. "Yo Boom!" She called out to him.

"Huh? Me?" He asked her.

"Yes you, I need your help." She told him.

"My help, my help with what?" Boomer asked her curiously.

"I need some information about your brother Brick." Paule replied to him.

Boomer started laughing. "Ha, I get it, you want to date him to don't you?" Boomer snickered.

Paule started getting angry. "What the hell Boom, I don't want to date him, I just want some blackmail of him." Paule said.

"Oh really, and why would I want to help you do _that?_" He asked her.

"Oh come on Boomer, I know you've wanted to get back at him for all those times he's made fun of you and embarrassed you…. don't you?" Paule asked him, she raised an eyebrow while she did so.

Boomer's expression turned serious. "Well…..maybe." Boomer admitted.

Paule smirked at this. "Well then this is your chance, just tell me something to blackmail him with." Paule said.

"Hmm, let me see…..there was this tradition in our family that on new year one of us would have to dress up in a really girly outfit." Boomer said. He reached into his backpack. He pulled out a picture of Brick from last year. He was only 14 at the time so he hadn't grown much since then. In the picture, Brick had on a sparkly pink tutu and was wearing a pink top that read: _ I -3 unicorns _He also had on a shiny tiara, and he was holding a purple wand with on a star on the top. He was forced to smile in the picture too. Paule's howling laughter filled the hallway. She snatched the picture away from him.

"Thanks Boom, I'll make sure he suffers." Paule said between laughs. She shook his hand and went back to find Blossom and get to class.

Don't worry I'll update the other story soon too! ^^

Oh god I love this site! :'D

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	3. Time To Confess

Thank you to all who reviewed! (Only one person reviewed.) *Insert forever alone face here*

Blossom was getting worried now. It was almost time for class to start and Paule was still nowhere to be seen. She was about to give up and get to class. But her body collided with someone else that was walking down the hallway.

"Oh there you are Bloss!" Paule said to her.

"Where have you been! I was searching the whole entire school looking for you!" She told her.

"Chill it dude, I'm here so now we can get to class." She replied

Blossom sighed in defeat. "Okay then let's just get to class." They walked into the classroom. Right now it was science. Their teacher was Mr. Woo

"Alright children, we will be working with chemicals today, I will be picking your partners." He said. He looked down at the clip board in his hand. He read off the names of the pairs. _Paule and Boomer, Blossom and Brick, Butch and Dexter, Bubbles and Dee Dee, Buttercup and Eddward, Robin and Mike, kaoru and Momoko…_

Blossom stopped listening when she heard him read off her partner_. Yes! I get to spend more time with him._ Blossom thought. They all took their seats with their partners. She stared at him for the whole didn't even glance at her but she didn't mind at all.

Class ended and it was lunch time. Brick was heading to the cafeteria. _This is my chance! _Paule thought. Paule grabbed Brick's hat and made a beeline for the janitor's closet.

"What the hell? Hey! You bitch, get back here with my hat!" He couldn't go to the cafeteria without his cap, he'd look ridiculous. He chased Paule into the janitor's closet. "Ha gotcha!" Paule yelled. She stood in front of the exit, blocking Brick from running away.

"Give me my hat back bitch!" Brick screamed at her.

"First you need to do something for me" Paule replied.

"What, no I will not marry you!" Brick said.

"No! Not that, I just need you to let Blossom talk to you." She explained to him.

"Blossom? You mean that nerd, yeah no way in hell!" He refused.

"Oh really? Well I have blackmai-" Paule paused. _I have his hat, I'll just use that and keep the picture for later purposes._ She thought. "I have your hat!" She shoved the hat in his face.

Brick growled at her. "Fine, I'll listen to the nerd." Brick grumbled.

"Good, you guys can talk in this closet-" Brick cut Paule off.

"No, in the cafeteria!" He told her.

"Fine whatever." She finally said. She gave Brick his cap and walked out. They walked into the cafeteria. Blossom was sitting down eating a sandwich. Brick grabbed some milk and took a little sip.

"Well aren't you gonna get Pinky over there?" He asked Paule.

"Oh yeah, give me a second." She said. Paule made her way over to the table that Blossom was sitting at. "Hey Bloss, time to confess your feeling s to hat head over there." Paule whispered to her.

Blossom dropped her half eaten sandwich. "What!?" She whispered back.

Please review! 

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	4. Rejected

I think I'll upload two chapters a day for this one. :D

"What?!" Blossom whispered back.

"You heard me, go tell him." Paule told her.

"But I said in private _not_ out in the open!" Blossom said.

"Dude, it's now or never." Paule replied.

"F-fine, I'll do it!" Blossom sighed. She got up and walked to Brick. "H-hi Brick." She greeted.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, cut to the chase already." He said.

"Oh um yeah, well the truth is….I r-really like you." Blossom finally said. Now all eyes were on the two red heads.

Brick wasn't surprised. "Really? That's so awesome because, I really like you too!" Brick joked.

Blossom's blush grew bigger. "Really!?" Blossom asked excitedly.

"Yeah, no!" Brick yelled. He poured milk all over her hair. His laughter filled the whole cafeteria. Soon the whole cafeteria was laughing.

"Wh-what?" Blossom ran out of the cafeteria with tears dribbling down her face.

"Holy hell, Blossom!" Paule ran after her.

Blossom was running for the bathroom stalls. She opened one and slammed the door shut. She sat down on the toilet seat and cried her eyes out.

"Blossom dude where the hell are yo-Ow shit!" Paule slipped and fell down. She had slipped on Blossom's trail of tears. "What, are these….tears? Wait a sec, Blossom!" Paule followed the tears into the bathroom. Paule opened all the stalls until she found the one Blossom was crying in. "Blossom you have to come out!" Paule told her.

"No! I'm not going out there! Not after he embarrassed me, everyone's going to laugh at me!" Blossom screamed.

"Blossom, Paule, is that you? This is the _boys _bathroom you know." A voice said from behind them.

_Oh shit. _Paule thought.

Dun dun duuunnn! 

I think I've become addicted to this site. 

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	5. Boomer To The Rescue

**The first chapter with a p.o.v! Yaya. **

**Boomer's p.o.v**

"Boomer?" Blossom asked. She came out of the stall.

"It is you guys, well just to let you know you're in the wrong bathroom." I told them. Then I saw Blossom's eyes all red and puffy. _Was she crying?_ "Whoa, were you crying?" I asked Blossom.

"Y-yes, Bri-Brick poured milk on m-me." Blossom replied between sniffles.

"Really? It's not like him to do that to someone." I said.

"Well I told him I really liked him, and then he just embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria." Blossom explained.

"Don't worry Blossom. Brick's just a douchebag." Paule told her.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." I offered her to hold my hand. She just stared at it. Then after a few seconds she was holding my hand.

"Thanks Boomer." She flashed a warm smile.

I blushed. "_Why the hell am I blushing? She's not even my friend". _I asked myself.

"_Because she's beautiful."_ a voice in my head told me.

"_What, no she's not!" _I told the voice. I smashed my head against the side of the bathroom wall.

"Um Boomer, do we need to take you to the mental hospital?" Paule asked me.

I hadn't even noticed that I was banging my head repeatedly against the wall. "Oh! Um no, I'm fine let's just get to class." I replied to her. We walked to history class together. "_That was some weird thought I had." _ I thought to myself. We took our seats and listened to our teacher. I got bored and stopped listening at about halfway through class. I took a quick peek at Blossom.

"_Take a look at her. She _is_ beautiful." _ The voice said to me.

"_Maybe she _was_ just a little bit beautiful. Long silky red hair, plump pink lips, and long milky le-…..yeah I'm going crazy." _I stopped looking at her and just paid attention to class. But then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Blossom.

"Thanks for cheering me up and walking me to class. It really meant a lot to me." She whispered to me. She flashed another bright smile and turned away.

I blushed again. _"What the hell is up with me and blushing today?" _I asked myself.

Thank you for all of your reviews. It encourages me to update faster. 

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts! 


End file.
